The Outsiders Love Story: Mickey and Minnie Mouse
by KatMadison913
Summary: Giggles and smiles are what this little Minnie needs in her life. The Mickey has been known for laughs and smiles and the one thing he craves more than his favorite character, chocolate cake, and beer is seeing and hearing his little Minnie smile and giggle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Raine's POV*

When my friend Ponyboy and I step out….into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things in my mind. Minnie Mouse and getting him home.

Usually walking towards home is not a good idea, especially for us greasers. Well I am older than him by a couple of years and I have my switchblade on me so I can protect my dear friend. Ponyboy and I share a few laughs as well talk about anything we can think of. Mostly about books and Minnie Mouse. In fact, my clothing is worn out black jeans, a purple Minnie Mouse sleeveless top with long black sleeves underneath it for a reason, and black converse on my feet.

Soon as we arrived to our neighborhood. A group of Socs are following us. More like stalking us. He gently links his arm with my long black sleeved arm as I happily accept it. Our speed picks up towards the Curtis Household. The one place I feel really safe in.

Just down the street of the house, something or someone hits me at the back of my head, causing me to fall forward scraping my hands, clothed forearms, and clothed shins. Pain shoots up from scrapes and wounds from previous events. It made me scream in agony. The Socs tower over us jumping us without a care in a world. I was about to get my switchblade when I feel them being forcefully remove off of us.

"And don't you dare come back over our triff!" the mama bear of the Curtis Gang, Elynn Curtis, screams at them.

The impact of the jump caused me to stay down on the ground, shooken up a little.

"Raine," a gentle, familiar male voice speaks to me. "Are you alright?"

I look up through my tearful eyes to see my other good friend Keith Matthews also known as Two-Bit.

"No," I answered, crying a little in my hand.

"Come here," he pulls me into a hug where I can cry on his shoulder. He tells me a Mickey Mouse joke which I laugh more than crying now.

"Walking by you guys' selves!" Darry, the papa bear of the group, exclaims at us as we head back towards the Curtis house. "You don't ever think!"

"All we were doing is walking home from the movies," I explained for Ponyboy and I as Two-Bit holds me with his arm around my waist.

"Movies and books," he growls under his breath.

"Hey, at least they are learning some education after of school," Elynn comes in for the rescue.

"Why don't you concentrate on girls and cars?" Soda suggested, smirking. "It works for me!"

"Look both of you," Elynn says softly to us, concerned for us. "If you two had to go by yourself or each other, you should have carried a blade."

"Oh, yea, that would have been a great excuse for the Socs to cut his neck a little more there!" Soda comments.

"If I want my kid brother to tell us what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you, all right, kid brother!" Darry points at Soda's chest before walking back in the house.

"Easy now Darry," Two-Bit commented.

Elynn, Darry's wife, sighs and follows her husband.

"Geez Soda," Pony says to his other brother. "Why's he always gotta be like that?"

"He's just got more worries than he used to."

"How's it, kids?" Dally asked, smirking at us.

"Fine," Pony and I said at the same time.

"What are you doing out of the cooler, Dal?" I asked him as he walked over with Steve.

"Yea?" Steve speaks, looking at us. "And what are you doing walking by yourselves on the street, huh?"

"It's none of your business," Pony says.

"It is my business! Look at my nose!" Soda and Johnny pulls Steve back from fighting with us.

"It's huge!" Two-Bit jokes.

"Smartass. Hey, Dally. How you doing?" Steve shakes hands with him.

"I'm doing all right, man," Dally smirks.

"Thought you were in for about ninty days or something like that," I said to him.

"Yea, I got out early, kid. Good behavior, you know."

"Awe."

"Hey, Johnny," he greets Johnny, walking over to him. "How you doing, bro?"

We follow them closer to the house.

"Things would go a lot better, if the Socs stayed on the southside of town, man," Johnny says.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Steve tells him. "We're gonna have it out with them sooner or later."

"We sure as hell are," Soda joins in. "They keep coming over to our side of town."

"Those the same guys that got you?" Dally stops to ask Johnny.

"No. They were other guys," he answers.

"Now that I'm out, I'm gonna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face," he promises Johnny.

"What about me becoming your personal bodyguard, huh, Ponyboy and Raine?" Two-Bit asked us.

A blush covers my face when he asked that.

"I-I don't mind," I stuttered a little.

"I don't think it's too hot of an idea for my end," Ponyboy says, making him nod in understanding.

"How about you and Sylvia coming over to the game with us tomorrow night?" Steve offers Dally.

"I wanna go," Ponyboy says.

"Oh, we're taking Evie and Sandy," Soda says.

"No kids allowed like us," I explained to Ponyboy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Nah, nah, nah," Dally speaks up. "I'm gonna go hunt some action. If little kids are allowed."

"We'll go with you, won't we, Pony and Raine?" Johnny asked us.

"I don't know, Dal," Pony wasn't sure. "I can't get in no trouble with the cops. Darry says the court will split us up for sure if I do."

"I'm going to pass because I need to get home," I sighed, not wanting to go.

"I'll give you a ride home," Two-Bit offers.

"Okay," I blushed, shyly.

Gosh, he's so handsome.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Elynn calls from the front door. "You got homework to do."

"See yea gentlemen," I tell them before leaving with Two-Bit.

We parted ways when Steve does his usual funny weirdness.

I got into the passenger seat of Two-Bit's car when he says to Johnny and Ponyboy, "mind pushing this?"

Soon we are seated in when they push his car out into the street.

"See you guys later!" he calls out to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Raine's POV*

"Do you really need to return to there?" Two-Bit asked me when we arrived to my street.

"I have to," I answered, looking down in sadness.

"You don't have to," he tells me, placing his hand over mine, making me blush at the touch. "Raine, you can stay at the Curtis House or my place. My mom and sister won't mind," he tries to get me to agree.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I admitted softly, finally looking up to him.

"Hurt? Heh," he chuckles. "They don't call me Two-Bit for nothing darling."

I chuckled as well softly. "But," I feel sad again. "If I don't get back there, there's going to be hell to pay for us."

"Well, if you need any help, call me okay?" he says softly, looking deep within my eyes, rubbing his thumb on my pale hand.

"Okay," I whispered. "Um, th-thanks for the ride," I said to him, getting out of his car.

*Two-Bit's POV*

"Okay," she whispered. "Um, th-thanks for the ride," Raine says to me, getting out of my car.

I watch her walk towards that hell of a home with sadness in my eyes. She's a beautiful girl that doesn't deserve what is happening in her home. Raine won't tell us what's going on, but base on the sleeves she's been wearing lately, it has got to be real bad.

"I'm going to save you Raine one way or another," I speak to her even though she won't hear me.

*Raine's POV*

I really didn't want to return home to my parents, but I know very well that I should return. All that the man that I have fallen in love with was trying to help me in my situation and I don't have the heart for to accept his offer because it might hurt him badly. Hopefully my parents aren't home so I can possibly get a free night. My heart drops down to my converse. Their car is in the parkway.

My hand opens the door and I'm greeted by my parents.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Father screams at me in pure anger.

"I was with Ponyboy at the movies," I answered fearfully of his anger.

"Watching movies don't put food on the table," Mother glares at me deadly.

"I know, but-"

"Not another word! Now go upstairs and study!" he screams before sitting in his chair.

"And no food for you until further notice!" she adds in when I walk towards up the stairs to my room.

Tears begin to fog up my eyes. Why don't they love me? Why can they accept me for who I am?

A few days later, on a Saturday, my stomach is growling from hunger while my eyes are hurt from crying so much. No one has seen me much outside of school because I'm practically locked in here, trying to get my parents happy for me on my education. We may be a greaser family, they have Soc like dreams for me to follow. Meaning getting a scholarship so they will take me to the best college without paying for money. That's all they care about. If I don't, I'll get more injuries to my body and possibly health as well.

I'm at my beat up desk, reading to get a head start for next week's school days when I hear small rocks at my window. Hearing that makes me confused. Who wants to get my attention from my second story room?

Opening my window, a gasp escapes my lips when I see Two-Bit down on the ground, looking up with his little sister Kaylee, who's at the age of seven years old.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying not to shout because of my parents.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days and I got worried," he answers truthfully. "You hungry?"

"Starving, but-"

"No buts, come on," he smiles.

"Please Raine," Kaylee begged me.

I didn't want to say no to a child so I sighed before smiling down at them, "okay I'll go with you, but how am I going to get down when they are still here?" I asked now scared.

"Jump down!" Two-Bit suggests grinning, raising his arms up.

"Are you crazy?!" I'm now really scared.

"Come on, Raine, pretty please?" he smiles, being cute.

A blush covers my face at his cuteness.

I gulped and processed to jump down, fearing for my life. Suddenly, my body falls into his arms as he holds me bridal style. Two-Bit smiles at me with a foreign emotion in his eyes which I am not quite sure what is it when he looks into my eyes. Whatever it is it's making me blush.

Kaylee giggles.

"Wh-What's so funny Kaylee?" I asked her, looking down at her.

"You two look like a prince and a princess!" she giggles more.

"I don't mind being the prince," Two-Bit chuckles.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Father screams, looking down from the open window. "Raine Paula Westergreen! Get your ass back up in your room right now!"

"Yea right, old man!" Two-Bit screams back angrily, running away to his car with Kaylee following him quickly.

When we got into the car, he quickly starts it and drives away before my father can even get to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Raine's POV*

My heart races from the rush of what just happened. Two-Bit practically kidnapped me with his little sister from my home for who knows what long and there's a huge possibility that they will find me and that won't be good for anyone.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, holding my racing heart.

"You have been saved little princess!" Two-Bit laughs, driving us towards into town.

"I know that, but I honestly thought Father was going to get us!" I freaked out.

"I steal stuff and hardly get caught," he reminded me.

"Which don't do when you get older Kaylee, got it?" I tell her from the backseat.

"Okay!" she smiles big.

Kaylee is someone I used to babysit because of my friendship with Two-Bit so their mother trust me when she needs a babysitter. They are like another family when the Curtises is like a second family to me.

"You said you are starving right Raine?" Two-Bit asked, driving towards the Dairy Queen.

"Yea, I haven't eaten in a few days," I accidently tell him. I blushed in embarrassment, looking away.

"It's worse than I thought," I think he mumbled under his breath.

Two-Bit goes into the drive thru and orders the three of us some sandwiches and cokes.

"We're going somewhere else to eat," he smiles to us, driving towards the location.

Turns out it's a park just outside of town. Good because the stress of home and school is all in the town which I am in no mood for anything that is not food and the Matthews siblings.

Kaylee brought a blanket for a picnic for all of us. Fancy for us greasers and casual for Socs, but it's really nice.

"This is really nice Keith," I smiled to him softly. He allows me to call him by his real name outside of his family. "Thanks for taking me here."

"It's not a problem Raine," he smiles back, spreading the blanket on the grass. "We always need a break once in a while from life in general."

"Yea, that's true," I said, sitting on the blanket, taking off of my worn out black converse.

We have a pleasant time of eating lunch before burning off the calories at the background with Kaylee.

Soon later, we drop off Kaylee at the Matthews household when their mother came home from work. Two-Bit wants to go out to the Drive In Movie theater. I don't mind because I like movies, not as much as Minnie Mouse of course. He's also drinking so I'm dealing with a drunk Two-Bit tonight, but hopefully he will be buzzed instead.

When we enter into the Nightly Double. Two-Bit did his usual drunk craziness with other people which is making me laugh. He's so funny and I knew he meant no harm. Even when he flipped girls' skirts.

"Hey Two-Bit," I smiled to him, getting his attention. "It's Ponyboy and Johnny with some soc girls."

"Let's scare Johnny," he smirks with a laugh, getting an idea.

"Don't give him a heart attack," I tell him.

"Relax darling."

Two-Bit creeps up behind Johnny and scares him like crazy, causing them to be scared as well.

"Well, no, who we got here?" he smiles at the Soc girls. "Your great-grandmothers, huh?"

I laugh at his joke.

"What are you hanging out with our boys anyways?" I asked the girls with a smile.

"Wow, a greaser girl," the one with short dark hair smiles, amazed of seeing my greasy hair. "Don't see people you around much."

"Oh there's more, but careful of who you encounter with them," I explained.

"Dal was bothering them," Johnny answered for them.

"He was, huh?" Two-Bit says. "Where is old Dal now anyway?"

"Yea, where is old Dally?"

We look to see Tim Shepard, Dally's buddy from another gang, with his new girlfriend Maxine. Base on the dress and their hands laced together, they're on a date.

"He left, Tim," I answered.

"Hey, I know he slashed my tyres!" he exclaims at us.

"Easy, Tim," Maxine tells him softly, rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"Look, Tim, he left," Ponyboy steps in. "He's not here. Really. You guys seen Dally?" he asked us.

"No, no," we all said.

"Yea, well, I'll be looking for him," Tim says before turning to his girl. "Come on pet."

Maxine follows him like a good girlfriend she is.

"Another greaser girl?" the same girl asked me.

"Yep. She's the girlfriend of the dangerous greaser in our territory," I explained.

"Dally got a blade?" Two-Bit asked Johnny.

"I don't think so," Johnny answers.

"Good deal. Tim will fight fair as long as he don't."

"You guys don't believe in playing rough, do you?" the girl with red hair asked.

"Well, a fair fight ain't rough," I said.

"Yea, boy," the first girl chuckles. "Real simple! Yea! If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat!" she chuckles more.

"You dig, okay, baby," Two-Bit flirts. "You want a chew," he offers his food to her.

"Come on, Two-Bit," now I'm getting a little annoyed.

"Help yourself as well Raine," he chuckles. "Put hair on your chests!"

I appreciate that he includes me into his jokes, but I don't think he wants to flirting with me.

"Ponyboy, come with me and get some cokes and popcorn," the second girl says to him, standing up.

"Sure. Y'all want some?" he asked us, standing up.

"Yes please," I smiled.

"Yea, me too," Two-Bit says. "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buying. Here you go," he gives Ponyboy some money.

As soon as he left I can tell that Two-Bit seems to be more interested in the Soc girl.

"I'm going to the restroom," I said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

I didn't want to see him right now. We spend a nice day with his sister who he loves a lot and now he's flirting with a Soc girl.

After using the restroom, my hands are being washed with soap as my mind went somewhere else. Is it because I am not pretty at all? Two-Bit likes pretty girls, especially blonds. And here I am with long dark greasy hair and ugly as ever.

The movie ends finally. We walk with the Soc girls and I practically somewhat ignored Two-Bit so I can be in my thoughts for a bit. I have his leather jacket on me because I'm cold.

"Tell me about your oldest brother," the redhead says to Ponyboy as he lights a cigarette. "You never seem to talk about him."

"What's to tell?" he asked, not interested. "He's big and roofs houses."

They stop to talk while I just simply walk away.

"No, really. I mean, what's he like?" she asked. "I feel like I know Soda for as much as you talk about about him. Tell me about Darry. Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Or dreamy like you?"

"He ain't like Soda, and he sure ain't like me!" that catches my attention. "He can't stand me! I bet he wishes he could stick me in some boys' home. Soda and Darry's wife Elynn won't let him."

"What are you talking about, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked for both of us.

"Come on, Ponyboy," Johnny steps in. "You all get along fine."

"No, we don't!" he tells us frustrated of this topic. "You shut your trap, cos you and Raine ain't wanted at your homes as well!"

I gasped at this.

"You shut your mouth, kid!" Two-Bit hits his head.

"I'm sorry Johnny and Raine," Ponyboy sighs, realizing it. "I got a little mad."

"Don't worry about it," Johnny says.

"It's okay," I said softly.

"We couldn't get along without you," he adds in.

We begin to walk away.

"Marcia! Look who's coming!" the redhead says annoyed, telling her friend about the car coming over.

"What are we gonna do?" Marcia asked worried.

"Just act normal. Just keep calm."

Socs guys came out of the car and one of them is pissed off.

"Cherry, what's going on?" he yells at her. "What are you doing?" She's annoyed with him. "Just because we got a little drunk-"

"You call relling and passing out on the streets 'a little'?" she screams back. "Bob, I've told you before, I'm never going out with you when you're drinking!"

"That's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums and a whore!" his friend's referring to us.

"Who are you calling bums and whore, pal?" Two-Bit did not like where this is going.

"Randy!" Marcia gets pulled back to him, possibly her boyfriend.

Two-Bit smashes his beer glass on the gate and gives me the broken glass to me before pulling out his blade at him.

Randy and Two-Bit went back and forth on for a possible fight before Cherry speaks up to Bob, "Alright! We'll go with you!"

"Just wait a minute! We ain't scared of these bastards!" Two-Bit shouts.

"I hate fights! I hate 'em!" Cherry shouts back before turning to Ponyboy. "Come here, Ponyboy," she takes him to the side.

"I'm sorry. Look, I couldn't use this. I could never cut no one," he tells her.

"Cherry! Come on! We'd better go with 'em," her boyfriend calls back from the car.

She turns back to Ponyboy. "If I see you in school and I don't say hi, don't take it personal, okay?" she says to him.

"Yeah, I know. Really. You're a nice boy and everything."

"It's okay."

"I hope I never see Dallas Winston again. If I do, I'll probably fall in love with him."

Ponyboy wasn't sure of what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Raine's POV*

"Raine," Two-Bit speaks to me softly, getting my attention as we walk towards Johnny's house. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied softer than his tone.

"Is it about what he called you?"

My head shook for a no.

"Was it because of me?" he asked after a few moments.

I didn't answer, just bowed my head and walk a little faster.

"Oh shit," he mumbles under his breath. "Hey, Raine," he turns me around and place his hands on my shoulders. I look at him a little frightened of the action. "I'm so sorry for everything. You know sometimes I get carried away at times."

"Yea, but sometimes it hurts my heart for some odd reason," I admitted sadly.

His eyes widened at my confession and what he did next made me my eyes widened and my body froze. Two-Bit, my crush since I was younger, hugs me tightly around my upper body. I wrap my arms around him still shocked.

"Really I am so sorry Raine," he looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "You're my best girl and I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life." A small smile curls on his face telling me that he speaks the truth.

My heart fills whole again, knowing that I have Two-Bit in my life. My smile curls up as well. He smiles more, kissing my cheek and my forehead sweetly.

"Whoa!" he laughs, seeing something that caught in the wind. "Here! I got me a new hat!" he runs after it making us chuckle at his silliness. "How do I look Raine?" he asked me posing with it.

"You look awesome," I smiled more. "You're crazy!" I laugh at this.

"I don't know why I handed you that busted bottle," he smiles, walking away backwards. "You never would have used it."

"Where you headed?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go play snooker or get drunk again. I'll see you later!" he calls out, disappearing into the night.

"Bye Two-Bit," I blushed with a smile, waving.

"I hate when my folks are fighting," Johnny says, returning to Ponyboy and me. "Let's go to the lot."

The lot is always a nice and peaceful place to think about things or just want to get away from everything. The three of us are sitting on the old, abandoned couch in the lot. I didn't realize that I still have Two-Bit's jacket until I see Ponyboy trying to warm himself up. His jacket smells like Two-Bit and his warmth is still on it. Johnny makes a fire to warm us a bit.

"It was because we're Greasers, Pone," Johnny explains to him, referring about earlier. "Might have hurt her reputation or something, that's all."

"So don't worry about it," I join in, sitting on his right while Johnny on his left.

"Yea, I guess so," Pony says, placing his head on my shoulder.

We all look up to the stars.

"Man, that was a tough car, huh? Mustangs," Johnny comments while Pony yawns from being tired, "they're tough."

"Big time Socs alright," Ponyboy grumbled under his breath. "It's always the same," he says, removing himself from to get closer to the fire.

My eyes close for some peace for myself.

"I can't take much more of this, Ponyboy, Raine!" My eyes open in shock as I look to see Johnny with his head bowed and his hands on his head. "I'll….I'll kill myself or something! I don't know!" he sobs.

"Johnny, don't talk like that," I said sadly, wrapping my arms around him.

"Come on, you can't kill yourself," Ponyboy joins in, sitting on his other side.

"I've gotta do something," Johnny says, not moving.

Ponyboy and I lean him back so we can be close and focus on the stars and nothing else.

"Oh, God, it seems….." he speaks. "It seems like there's gotta be someplace without Greasers and Socs. There must be someplace….with just plain ordinary people."

"It's like that out in the country," Ponyboy says, head on his shoulder. "Away from all the big towns. Out in the country."

I can feel my eyelids becoming heavy and heavy for sleep. Nothing to dream anymore. No more happiness for me. Just darkness.

"Ponyboy! Raine! Guys, wake up!" Johnny's voice speaks through the darkness, shaking us to wake up.

Ponyboy and I fell asleep on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, asking for both of us.

"I don't know, I went to sleep, too."

Wind is blistering around us.

"You two better get home, alright? I'm gonna stay all night out here," Johnny switches places with us. "Who'll care anyway?"

"Alright," Pony says. "If you get cold, come on to my house."

"Yea, alright," he falls asleep.

"What is Darry gonna say?" Pony asked to himself.

"What will my parents going to say?" I asked to myself.

We head out of the lot and begin walking towards our street.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered.

I hurried over to my house to see that Father and Mother still up, looking pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Father screams at me.

"I was at the lot with Ponyboy and Johnny and I lost time," I answered, trying not to get them even more mad at me.

"Lost time my ass!" he slaps me across the face, causing me to hit the couch.

My body bounces into the coffee table. Mother is drinking, not caring of joining in.

I look at him with tears running down in my eyes before running away.

"That's right! Go run away you waste of space!" Father's screams echo in the darkness.

Ponyboy and I meet up both in tears, knowing what happened.


End file.
